WHY
by TWDluver
Summary: Oneshot. This is a story about the little zombie girl we see in the first episode and her life and how she got bit. R&R :D


WHY

Zombies. Is it a way to punish us? Show us what we have done wrong? Push us to new limits? Or is it simply just a way to kill us out. No one knows, and we might never know at all. We didn't ask for this. We didn't ask for the dead to rise and eat the living, turn us into one of them. So whatever caused this…we would do anything to make it stop.

* * *

A gas station. That's the last place anyone wants to live. It's the last place I wanted to live, but our car stopped and this was where we were. And the worst part is the gas station has no gas.

I sit on the grass with my teddy bear in my hand. It was one of the few things I grabbed when our small neighborhood was overrun. I've had it ever since I was little. "Hey, why the sad face?" My sister comes and sits next to me.

"We are at a gas station and there are dead people walking around trying to eat us…" I say. My sister sighs.

"Well you always have to look at the bright side." She says.

"What's the bright side? Mom's dead, we don't have a home." I say.

"Mom died for us." My sister says.

"I would have picked Dad instead." I mutter. My dad has never really been there for me. He's always away on trips and work and all that. Mom has always been the one to take care of my sister and me.

"Well at least he's here. You need to perk up." She says and walks away. I give her a look behind her back and run my hand along the grass. It's too nice of a day for what this really is. The sun is shining and it isn't too hot or too cold, just right. I look up at the sky. I know Mom is up there somewhere. My sister is right, she died for us. If it wasn't for her I would be dead, my sister would be dead and Dad would be dead.

I still remember the first night, first day, whatever you wanna call it. I had to grab as much stuff as I could and run. We didn't even leave in our own car; we could have caused someone else to die by taking their car. I shake away that thought. I don't wanna have to kill, but I know one day I might have to. Dad gave me a little knife, but I already lost it. I didn't want it.

I sigh loudly and stand up and walk amongst the many cars. I set my teddy bear on one of the cars and go over to my dad who is talking to another person here at the gas station. "Dad." I say. He turns to me.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks absently.

"Can I get something to eat?" I ask.

"Look I'm in the middle of something can you go ask your sister?" He asks.

"Dad I—"

"I said go ask your sister!" He snaps and I nod and scurry away.

As I go to find my sister I brush the grass stains off my knees. I really need to change out of my pajamas. They are really small for me.

I'm almost to where I think my sister went when I hear a scream. I jump and turn in that direction. Zombies. I cover my mouth so I won't scream when I see my dad being bit. "Hey!" I turn to see my sister. "Get out of here." She yells. I shake my head and start to say that she's coming with me; I'm only a kid, when I notice the bite mark on her arm.

"No. I'm not gonna leave you." I say and then another zombie comes and bites her. I scream and turn away. I don't know what to do. People are running from the gas station, not even giving me a second glance. My sister is bit, my Dad is bit, Mom has been dead. I'm the only one left.

I know I should run, but I can't, I'm frozen in my spot. Big mistake. Suddenly I feel something grab me from behind and tear into my flesh. I scream louder than I've ever screamed before. The pain is so unimaginable. It might as well be tearing out my insides, which is probably what it plans on doing next. But it does worse; it tears into the flesh in my face. Tearing my lip apart to where I can't even think anymore.

The last thing I remember is my Mom telling my how pretty I am. When she would brush back my long blonde hair and say, "You are the most beautiful child ever. I love you sweetie. I'll never let you go." I know she said this to me before she was bit. Maybe even seconds before, but I don't know. All I know is I'm not gonna be pretty anymore. I'll be ugly, a monster, doing what this monster has done to me, kill…kill…kill…until I'm killed…again…

* * *

Zombies. Is it a way to punish us? Show us what we have done wrong? Push us to new limits? Or is it simply just a way to kill us out. No one knows, and we might never know at all. We didn't ask for this. So why did the dead come for us? Why do they bring the lives of innocent children to an end, a cruel harsh end? Why do they turn the most caring and nice people into monsters that's only motive is to eat? Whether they are taking the life of a child, an adult…or even you, we'll never know why.

We'll never know if they can think or be stopped or cured. How do you stop something that's already dead? How do you end it? Thing is….you can't, not even by shooting it in the head, I mean sure that'll kill one, but what about the other million that are still out there?

So all you can really do is ask why? Why did this happen? Whatever caused it…we would do anything to make it stop….


End file.
